Merci
by Midori-chan37
Summary: Avoir des amis, c'est avant tout pouvoir compter sur eux.


Titre : Merci

Disclaimer : Un jour prochain, je dominerai Square Enix !

Résumé : Avoir des amis, c'est avant tout pouvoir compter sur eux.

J'ai… presque honte d'avoir écrit un truc pareil, mais je vous laisse seuls juges !

oooOOOooo

Sora regardait pensivement par la fenêtre du vaisseau Gummi, tandis que Donald et Dingo se disputaient pour choisir quelle serait leur prochaine destination. En effet, Dingo souhaitait retourner à Agrabah, alors que Donald soutenait avec ferveur qu'il ne supportait pas la chaleur suffocante qui régnait en ville et qu'il préférait retarder le plus possible leur passage dans ce monde.

- « Et puis c'est toi qui a choisi la dernière fois ! » s'emporta Donald.

- « Oui, mais tout le monde était d'accord ! »

- « Rah tu m'énerves ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi Sora ? Sora ? »

- « Hein ? Quoi ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » répéta le magicien.

- « Oh, heu… Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas vu Aladdin et Jasmine, non ? »

Donald grommela sourdement alors que Dingo affichait un sourire éclatant.

- « Donc c'est décidé, direction Agrabah ! Mais on verra ça demain, je suis fatigué. » dit le chien en s'étirant.

L'air maussade, Donald partit à l'arrière du vaisseau chercher de quoi leur remplir l'estomac. Ils se mirent tous plus à l'aise, et commencèrent à manger en faisant la conversation. Ou plutôt, Donald et Dingo discutaient avec le chroniqueur royal. Sora semblait ailleurs et ne disait rien, ce qui n'échappa pas aux plus âgés. L'adolescent n'était pas du genre à avoir la langue dans sa poche après tout. Ils laissèrent couler jusqu'à la fin du repas, où Dingo finit par demander :

- « Tout va bien, Sora ? »

Sora s'était levé et leur tournait le dos. Il mit quelques secondes à se retourner et afficha un grand sourire.

- « Bien sûr ! Je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout. »

Sur ce, il partit préparer sa couchette. Donald et Dingo l'imitèrent, échangeant malgré tout un regard inquiet. Ils s'installèrent tous confortablement et les lumières s'éteignirent d'elles-mêmes.

- « Bonne nuit ! »

- « A demain ! »

- « Dormez bien ! »

Sora s'enfouit sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux, cherchant lui aussi le sommeil. Il entendit bientôt les respirations lentes et régulières de ses amis. Il aurait voulu en faire de même, mais le sommeil s'obstinait à le fuir cette nuit là, remplacé par ses pensées désordonnées. Il se demandait où étaient Riku et Kairi, s'ils allaient bien, si les mondes qu'ils avaient visités étaient en sécurité et, surtout, si tout cela prendrait fin un jour. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il avait été contraint à quitter les îles du Destin, et cette absence commençait à lui peser. Bien sûr, il ne laissait jamais rien transparaître, se cachant derrière ses sourires et ses perpétuelles gamineries. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer en public et devait rester le garçon fort et enjoué que tout le monde connaissait quoi qu'il arrive. Las, il finit par s'endormir.

Noir. Tout n'était que ténèbres autours de lui. Inquiet, il avançait dans cette obscurité la plus totale, cherchant désespérément un peu de lumière. Il progressait lentement, oppressé par l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait en ce lieu. Soudain, une silhouette se découpa au loin, se précisant peu à peu au fil des secondes. La silhouette d'une jeune fille bien familière se dessinait de profil, ses grands yeux bleus remplis d'inquiétude. Elle regardait nerveusement à droite et à gauche, comme si elle attendait un drame imminent.

- « Ka… Kairi ? »

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, non plus peureuse mais dans une fureur noire.

- « Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée toute seule sur l'île, à vous attendre comme une idiote ? Pourquoi tu restes avec eux et pas avec tes vrais amis ?! »

Elle avait hurlé la dernière phrase avec une telle violence qu'elle eut autant d'effet que si elle l'avait giflé.

- « Non… non ce n'est pas ce… »

Il s'interrompit quand il remarqua avec horreur les ombres qui se mouvaient autours d'elle, leurs grands yeux jaunes contemplant avec avidité la poitrine de la jeune fille. Kairi aussi les remarqua, et un sourire froid vînt orner ses lèvres.

- « Regarde, regarde ce qu'il va m'arriver parce que tu n'es pas là. C'est ta faute Sora, ta faute ! »

Les sans-cœurs se jetèrent sur la princesse de cœur, tandis qu'elle éclatait d'un rire dément. Elle disparut sous la masse sombre pour ne plus jamais en sortir.

- « Kairi ! »

Sora tomba à genoux, la tête entre les mains.

- « _Non, non, non…_ »

- « Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sora sursauta et se releva aussi rapidement qu'il le pût, contemplant avec hébétude la personne se tenant devant lui. Les cheveux argentés, les yeux bleus turquoises, et bien qu'il fût plus pale que d'habitude, aucun doute n'était possible.

- « Ri… Riku ? »

- « Quoi, ça t'étonne ? Nous sommes dans les ténèbres ici, là où j'ai échoué, tu te souviens ? Parce que tu n'as pas été assez fort pour me rejoindre ce jour-là. »

C'était vrai. S'il avait été plus fort, il aurait pris la main tendue de son meilleur ami et ils seraient partis ensemble à la recherche du cœur de Kairi. Riku n'aurait sans doute jamais croisé Maléfique, et peut-être auraient-ils même bénéficié ensemble de l'aide des envoyés du roi Mickey.

- « Je… je suis désolé ! »

Riku lui tourna le dos. Il portait de nouveau la même tenue que lorsqu'il manipulait les ténèbres pures. Sora frissonna.

- « A quoi bon, c'est trop tard maintenant. Adieu. »

L'argenté partit droit devant lui sans un regard en arrière, son image devenant de moins en moins précise au fil de ses pas. Sora courut, appela son ami à s'en casser la voix en criant qu'il regrettait, répétant qu'il était désolé, mais Riku ne revînt pas.

Il se mit à pleurer, complètement seul au milieu des ténèbres. Il venait de perdre les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui dans le même laps de temps, et celles-ci avaient disparus en lui affirmant qu'il était la cause de tous leurs malheurs. Son cœur lui faisait mal, mal à en mourir.

De nouveaux sans-cœurs apparurent bientôt, plus puissants que les précédents, mais c'était cette fois-ci le porteur de la clé qu'ils contemplaient avec avidité. Sora voulut invoquer la Keyblade, mais l'arme refusa de répondre à son appel. Paniqué, il réessaya encore et encore sans que rien ne se produise. Les sans-cœurs décrivaient des cercles de plus en plus étroits autours de lui, près à lui sauter dessus. Un premier attaqua, presque aussitôt imité par tous ses congénères. Sora se débattit, rendant parfois les coups aux créatures des ténèbres. Malgré tous ses efforts, il sentit bientôt une main glacée lui transpercer la poitrine et serrer lentement, lentement et de plus en plus fort…

- « Non ! »

Sora se redressa brusquement dans son lit, la main encore tendue devant lui, le souffle court et saccadé. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, des larmes brûlantes et bien réelles coulant sur ses joues. Il s'adossa au mur, chercha son oreiller à tâtons et y enfouit son visage pour étouffer ses sanglots. Quel bel élu de la Lumière il faisait vraiment, en train de pleurer comme un gamin à cause d'un rêve, ou plutôt d'un cauchemar. C'était du moins ce qu'il pensait.

De longues minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne parvienne à s'arrêter, évacuant ainsi tout ce qu'il avait accumulé sans broncher depuis le début de ses aventures.

Alors qu'il commençait enfin à se calmer, une large main se posa sur son épaule. Surpris, il releva lentement la tête et croisa les regards tristes et inquiets de Donald et Dingo. Il demeura interdit quelques instants avant de leur faire un mince sourire clairement forcé.

- « Pardon, je vous ai réveillés. »

Mais aucun ne lui rendit son sourire, et un silence pesant s'installa dans le vaisseau. Dingo se mit à la même hauteur que Sora et demanda :

- « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sora ? »

Sora baissa les yeux et regarda obstinément ses mains en répondant rapidement :

- « Rien du tout, ça ira mieux demain. »

- « Non ça n'ira pas mieux demain, ni même dans les prochains jours ! » s'exclama Donald. « Tu crois que personne ne le remarque quand tu es malheureux ? Tu penses vraiment que ça ne nous fait rien et qu'on… et qu'on s'en fiche ?! » explosa-t-il.

- « Ce que Donald veut dire, c'est qu'on tient à toi, et que si tu es triste, on l'est aussi que tu ne veuilles pas nous en parler et que tu gardes tout pour toi. » reprit plus posément Dingo.

Sora regardait toujours ses mains.

- « C'est… stupide vraiment, je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ça. »

Dingo fit alors quelque chose qui les surprit tous : il prit le châtain dans ses bras. Une longue étreinte rassurante, qui fit céder les minces barrières que Sora avait érigées à son réveil. Il étouffa de nouvelles larmes plus discrètes que les précédentes dans le T-shirt du plus grand pendant qu'il leur racontait le cauchemar qui l'avait réveillé. Quand il eut fini, Donald lui frottait toujours gentiment le dos pendant que Dingo lui offrait un sourire rassurant. Il se dégagea doucement, se frotta vigoureusement le visage pour effacer les dernières rebelles et dit d'une toute petite voix :

- « Désolé. »

- « Ne le sois pas. Tu n'es pas un surhomme, Sora, c'est normal après tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais parles nous la prochaine fois, avant d'en arriver là. On t'écoutera toujours ! »

- « Ouais, on est amis non ? » renchérit Donald.

Sora leur fit un grand sourire, un sincère cette fois, et s'exclama :

- « Merci ! »

- « Ne nous remercie pas pour quelque chose de normal voyons. Et maintenant, tout le monde au lit ! Je vous signale qu'on va voir une princesse demain : hors de question d'avoir des têtes de déterrés ! »

Donald n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Sora et Dingo décidèrent donc de ne pas protester et de se remettre rapidement au lit. Sora se sentait bien plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps, et s'endormit rapidement en se disant qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir de tels amis.

oooOOOFinOOOooo

Parce qu'ils sont trop mignons tous les trois et qu'on écrit pas assez sur leur amitié si particulière, vive les heures de permanence !


End file.
